


Sometimes Love Is A Long Time Coming

by Oddities_Collection



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pre-RWBY, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Teasing, gender neutral reader, headmaster-teacher relationship, ill add more tags as they become relevant, kinda slow burn but really its just a long first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddities_Collection/pseuds/Oddities_Collection
Summary: You have been in a constant cycle with Porffeser Ozpin since you two met, flirting, heartbreak, distance, missing one another, flirting. Threw all of the hardships you two have through lived together you have been pinning after each other, but he always stopped the relationship before it got too far. You have had enough, it's time Oz tells you what this relationship really means to him. Little do you know how long he has been holding back the very words you year to hear.** I don't own RWBY or any of its characters / its world. I'm just having fun with them.**
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is only the second fanfic that I have done in a very long time but I hope you like it! I know its kinds along but to be honest I have a tendency to overdo it. the reader is gender-neutral in that no pronouns are used but when smut cheaper is written it will probably involve feminine genitalia, I will always avoid gender langue though. I want everyone to be able to enjoy the story in their mind's eye without any dysphoria, I will always warn before any sexual content comes up.

“I just don’t understand why it has to be huntsman and huntress? It feels ridiculous! I mean think about it, the word already exists, HUNT-ER!” I speak in a passionate tone as I walk backwards on the wall around Vale’s outer limits.

“Well I don’t know traditional or some shit like that I guess,” My old friend Qrow says in a tone that definitely does not match my impassioned statement. He rolls his eyes at me as I turn back around to stop facing him with a sigh. 

“Tradition is _ bull shit _ ,” I look out over the outstretch of abandoned sections of city and bits of darkened forest. “In a world like this one does the past really matter,” I speak in a softer voice getting lost in thought “I mean if everything could go to shit at any moment why do we have to hold on to social norms … ya know like nothing really matters unless we give it value … I wish he got that,”. That’s weird, this is normally when Qrow jumps in with his sassy remark about my tendency to always land on Ozpin in conversion, he would never miss an opportunity to make fun of me. I turn around to see, _ nothing _ , fuck!

I look down over the wall only to be thrown back by a wave of force and a flash of black runs across the sky, a manticore flys through the air and in its talons, my dearly unlucky friend. “I looked away for one minute Qrow,” I say in an exasperated tone as I pull out my weapon. At first glance, it is a blue steel greatsword with a dark emerald green hilt but with a click of a button the blade cracks in half, folding in on itself to reveal two holes from which dust bullets begin to spray out of. I do my best to keep it pointed at the manticore’s chest but it’s hard to keep track of a moving target. 

“I swear to god if you shoot me Blue, I’ll kill you,” Qrow screams at me from the clutches of a Grimm. I can’t help but roll my eyes at that nickname, he gave it to me when we were young and it just stuck, it’s not even that creative as proven by the dark blue shine that now covers my body as my aura kicks in. 

“You know I could just leave you for dead you damn corvid” I snap back as my greatsword clicks back into place. With a shift in my aura, I jump up into the air and press another button on my sword, splitting it right down the middle leaving two sabres, one in either hand. I hook them around the neck of the manticore and swing myself around to sit on its back, I hear a cheer and suddenly realize the reason why Qrow did not just turn into a bird and fly off, we are being watched by a group of students and teachers … I wonder if  _ he _ is watching. 

“Hey you lovesick shit head, mind, I don’t know, _ helping _ ,” I hear the gruff voice of a man I would love to hit right now, but he is right, I need to focus. My two swords open up to reveal the guns again and begin to shoot at either talon so they would open and let my friend free. He begins to fall but manages to plant his scythe in the tail of the large Grimm, Qrow then flings himself over and gives me a nod as he lines up his weapon with a wing. I line up my bullets the other wing, I shoot, he slices and the wings explode into ash, then it hits me, we are falling. “ Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck,'' Qrow shouts out as my mind runs through what to do next.

“Hey, idiot watch your mouth the kids are watching. Get ready to fly,” I look to him and he nods, I’ve got a plan. I begin to shoot and shift making sure we would fall close behind the wall. I combine my sabres again forming the greatsword. I jump off the back of the creature then proceed to blurry the steel back down into its skull. The manticore turns to ash and I nod to Qrow as we fall. He turns to a bird as soon as he is out of the line of sight of the students and I slam my greatsword into the wall of the city, creating sparks as I slow down. I am stuck in the wall, like full-on stuck hanging off of my hilt with both hands. I hear the familiar sounds of two heavy boots hitting the ground followed by the click of a cane, _ of course _ , he has to be the one to help me up. We are still in one of those  _ “not talking to each other _ ” moods so he is definitely going to hold this over me. 

“Are you ok down there Professor?” He speaks with a smirk that I can practically hear. His white silver hair makes him seem older than he is, well I guess not _ really,  _ it makes his “form” look older, no one can really look a couple of thousand years old. I jump up and perch on my sword.

“Oh I’m just peachy dear,” my voice is thick with sarcasm that makes him chuckle softly (he just has to look at me like that, doesn’t he) “Will you just help me up Oz, before I jump off this sword into the pits of Grimm,” I say looking up at him. The headmaster nods with a soft kind smile as he bends down and reaches out a hand. I jump off the hilt while pulling out my sword with one hand and grabbing Ozpin’s with the other. I feel a shot of electricity go through my body, but that always happens when we touch. I push up off the wall as he pulls me up and I find my place on solid ground with Oz’s hand still in mine.

“Thanks, Ozpin, that was a close one,” I speak in a gentle way trying to not draw attention to the fact that neither of us was letting go of the other.

“Anytime Professor Blue,” he smiles back at me. I wish he said my real name, but the kids call me Professor Blue and they are watching after all. “You do put on quite the show,” he says as we hear some kids snicker and we both end up pulling our hands away, a sense of reality sets in. 

“I’m glad you liked the performance,” I say with a suggestive smirk, it's fun using the headmaster’s own words against him like that, he was usually such a smooth talker which makes breaking him all the more pleasurable. Oz gets all flustered, his cheeks redden and he rubs the nape of his neck awkwardly. 

“Well I-I um, I am glad a great hunter such as yourself is safe to fight another day,” Ozpin seems nervous before he regains his composer. I don’t have time to relish in my victory as I am taken aback by his choice of words.

“You actually called me a hunter, you don’t mind the break in tradition?” The words just sort of fall out before I can think about it. It’s clear from the look in my eyes that I am ecstatic, I am so used to him being ever unchanging but Oz may actually be listening to me. 

“ You are … very convincing. Language changes with time. People change with time, I …”  _ change with time?  _ Is that what you want to say Oz? God, I hope that’s what you want to say.  _ Why do you always have to stop yourself like that? _ He turns around and starts to walk off “Anyway, I think we should teach our students to use inclusive language, I will support your addition to the syllabus. Thank you for your help with the Grimm, I-” Oz turns back around to face me and as usual, we find ourselves in direct eye contact “I will see you later (y/n),”. A simple smile from that man’s face brings me immense comfort and I can’t help but smile back. My mind hovers over the fact that he didn’t call me Blue, it's nice to be called my real name. 

________________________________________________________

  
  


You know more about Ozpin than the average person in his life, most just think of him as the eccentric headmaster, some know him as the protector of the maidens who reincarnates to always be there to protect this power, even less know him as a _ person _ . A person with flaws and ticks, not some benevolent untouchable man. It has been a long time since anyone had looked at him the way you do but he still could not let himself give in to his feelings, Oz knew it would put you in danger. Well to be honest he did not  _ know _ for sure, it was entirely possible that Salem would not have even conceived of looking to see if Oz had found a new romantic partner, but the risk of losing you is too much to bear. This is obviously not the reason he gives to you, it would raise too many questions, whenever you two seem to be getting too close Ozpin just told you he is too old for you. His physical form is only a few years older, but obviously he is much older than you when it comes to his soul. This always confused you as by that standard he would never allow himself to have romance in this infinite life cycle he is stuck in. Ozpin and you are used to this dance though, the flirting and teasing followed by the instant heartbreak of knowing could not be together, you would distance yourselves for a time till you missed each other too much to stay apart and began to flirt again. This cycle has been going on for years.

You came to Beacon only one year into Ozpin’s current form being the headmaster there, he was described as the youngest headmaster ever, which thinking back on it now is very ironic. Oz was around 20 and you, like the other students in their first year were 17. It started as a small crush, he has always had that stark white hair and deep smooth voice that made you want to listen to him for hours. Whereas you have always had that powerful aura that shone for the world to see no matter what but what Oz admired more was that you still took the time to talk to the people around you, caring for them emotionally. By the time you were in your second year a lot of your spare time was spent by Ozpin’s side, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, or laughing about something Qrow, Summer or the others did. Of course, you had been teasing him since you met, much like Qrow it's how you showed affection. It was always a little flirty but it was not till your last year at Beacon when the true flirting began. (you were 21 by that point and had learned that you no longer cared what others thought, everyone on your team knew anyway, their opinions were really the only ones that mattered) Ever since then you both fed into the game you would play together, pointing out something one of you admired about the other became telling the other how attractive they were, running your mouth after class became skipping class to see him on his off-hours, walking and eating lunch together became licking your thumb and wiping something off the corner of his mouth, the list goes on.

On your last day at the academy Ozpin finally told you, you talked separately from the others, it had only seemed fair to Oz that you had that comfort so you could experience your feelings without pressure. He told you about Slame and the maidens and the relics, but of course, he could not tell you  _ everything  _ even if somewhere in his heart we wanted to. To say he was surprised when your response was to hug him tight and place your head against his chest would be an understatement, to say the least. The professor thought you may slap him, not talk to him for weeks on end, maybe even leave him entirely as some had done in the past, but you just held Oz there for a moment before he wrapped his arms around your back. Ozpin can still hear your words from that day when he is lost in his anxieties. “ _ I am so sorry you have had to carry this alone for so long, how can I help ?”  _ It was that day he decided the two of you could not be together, he cared about you too much to put you through that.

You ended up getting assigned to Mistral, Lionheart’s best hunters had gone missing and he needed someone to care for the lamp while he was working. It had been a few years of living with your licence in Vale when that news came, you were working with Qrow and (before she got pregnant) Raven but you were still spending your time in a constant cycle with Ozpin. He did not want to let you go, the idea of not having you beside him was enough to make his aura flicker, but Oz still knew he had to send you on the mission. You were the only one who could make it work in Mistral but the headmaster grew unsure if  _ he _ could work without you. Ozpin also began to think it could be for the best, maybe this way he could finally stop thinking of you in a romantic way (along with all the other ways he thought of you). The night he told you about your mission he had you over for dinner, Oz told himself it was just a show of kindness though he knew it was mainly because he had wanted to ask you to a formal dinner for many years. 

The two of you ended up dressing a little nicer than usual, even though it was clearly expressed this was for business, both of you found the same part of your mind that wanted to play house as a child had taken over, that night you played partners. Ozpin pulled out the chair for you, lit candles, you gave him dark blue flowers, you both ended up doing little bows to each other before going into a laughing fit at the idea, oh the idea of being on a real date. As the joyful night drew to a close Ozpin got you both mugs of hot chocolate before sitting down to tell you about the long term mission, both your hearts broke that night. Your mug clinked against the table and your hand reached for his own, Oz freely gave it. He looked at your eyes as they glossed over, once agin your words branded his mind “ _ If this is what will help in carrying the burden on your heart I will go, but if your heart would be better lifted with me by your side then I would never leave it” _ . Ozpin's heart shattered as he knew the truth was that all he wanted was for you to stay, over half a decade with you had changed him unequivocally. Oz told himself he needed you safe but the voice in the back of his mind knew, he was just scared of the feelings running thru his veins when you looked at him. The headmaster told you to go to Mistral, so you did as he asked, it broke your heart, not to mention the fit that Qrow threw at Oz about it, you had to assure him time and time again this was your choice, to this day he does not believe you.

You were in Mistral for many years, _ many years _ . You grew close to some of the students and teachers at heaven Academy though your heart was always in Vale. You and Oz called once a week or so, it was always about work and the mission then it would dissolve back to the easy conversions about nothing at all that ended in balling laughter. The calls became fewer and farther between as time passed by but you both always looked forward to them, that only grew as they became sparse. The distance between you felt deafening and no matter what you did it never felt like it used to over the phone. It had been a few months since your last call with Ozpin when Lionheart started to act more distant, a few new hunters started to hang around and within two weeks he told you that you could go home. You could go back to Beacon, you could go back to Oz. When you got back you moved in with Qrow and got a job as a new professor at Beacon, it all felt too familiar, like you were a student again. Though something was different with Ozpin, you had been so happy to see him again that it is quite possible you hugged for a full three minutes when he greeted you at the landing dock even with the others there. Still, it was like he hit the reset button, you were once again back in the cycle of flirting, rejection, distance and flirting again. At this point, you’ve been back for a year and nothing has changed, the headmaster you have cared about for so long still seemed at odds with himself and only ever came up with excuses for why he was this way. You can tell he is holding something back and you have had enough, it’s time for action.

____________________________________________________________

I still feel sore from fighting the Grimm earlier in the day as I lay down in the grass under the ever-red trees looking up at the night sky. The shine of the shattered moon lays a gentle light over Vale tonight as a cloudless sky coats the world, I place in some earbuds and put on some background smooth low-fi music (Qrow hates this kind of music, really just cus it makes him fall asleep). Soft wordless music washes over me to the point where I can hardly hear the clack of the cane on the stone walkway to my right. I can, however, feel the heat of a body close to me but not touching and the shifting on the ground as Ozpin lays beside me. I pull a bud from my left ear and turn slightly to move his hair aside and place it in his ear before laying down flat again without a word. It is strange how I always feel nervous and yet comfortable when Oz is close to me, no matter how long I’ve known him. My hand is flat on the grass when I feel a pinky hook with my own which I willingly join in on with a soft smile, my eyes still on the stars. 

“What are we listening to my dear ?” Ozpin asks gently, being careful not to be so loud as to drown out the music in my ear. Though it seemed like he only asked this to find an excuse to call me a pet name, we do that kind of thing a lot. 

“Been waiting for you my whole life by Rook1e,” I respond softly and feel his pinky tighten around mine, funny how things work out like that for us. “I like listening to music out here late at night, it reminds me of when I was a student and skipped class to do stuff like this,” a small laugh escapes my mouth, as does Ozpin’s.

“You know better than to tell me that, I was supposed to be keeping you in check,” he says with a laugh and turns his head to face me. I can feel Oz’s eyes glance over me as I let out a hearty laugh and turn to look over at him as well.

“Well I was normally leaving to see you anyway,” I speak with a smile as Oz furrows his brow towards me with a dominating look ( I can tell its fake anger, he looks much scarier when he is actually mad).

“You told me you had a free period ...” he trails off watching me smirk as it clicks in the headmaster’s mind “No one has two free periods a day, how did I not notice that,” Ozpin’s hand that was not in mine reaches up and rubs his temples as I continue to laugh.

“Well, you have always been rather gullible darling, besides what are you going to do about it now? It’s not like you can just send me to detention,” my voice is riddled with a challenging nature as I tease him like usual. Oz’s hand shifts to intertwine our fingers and he watches to see my cheeks become a little flush, it is all but too easy for him to make me red.

“Who is to say I can't (y/n), maybe private detention would do you some good,” Ozpin speaks in the deep professional voice that he uses in speeches, it makes me laugh if only to cover how fast my heart was racing. Our laughter subsides and we turn back to the sky, and I am reminded that this moment would end soon then I would be back to pining for the next moment and the moment after that. That’s enough I need to say something and Oz can tell as he squeezed my hand.

“What are we doing Ozpin?” my eyes go back to him “Like really, we just torture ourselves like this. You know my feelings and I yours, this idea that you could not have my love due to your complexities is insanity, you know I can handle anything that comes with you” I speak softly and the song ends leaving us in quiet of night when Oz looks at me. There is red in his cheeks that was far beyond the regular, why? Oh, oh god, I used the word love didn’t I. Every time I use that word in reference to him Ozpin gets flustered and runs off so I try not to say it as best I can. This time though he stayed and nodded knowingly before he spoke.

“How about we discuss this tomorrow, maybe over detention and dinner?” Ozpin smiles breaking the awkward tension that I had just built up. I let out a relieved sigh as I nod in agreement, admittedly a little flustered by what he insinuated.

“It is getting late. I suppose you are right as usual, '' I say as I slowly get up with a grown and a stretch. I reach my hand down with a sweet smile and Ozpin expects, I pull him up off the ground handley and begin to put my headphones away. With my face turned from him I do not notice when Oz leans down from above me and plants a kiss on my cheek, my eyes widen as he lingers there for a second. 

  
“Great, it’s a date, see you then Professor” Ozpin speaks low and soft as not to startle me with his proximity to my ear before he pulls away to see the red on my face. (I am a fully grown adult melting over  _ a kiss on the cheek, _ pathetic) The headmaster's smile is smug as he walks away leaving me frozen under the ever-red tree. My mind is jumping between thoughts, he could have meant  _ nothing _ by it, or he could have meant  _ something _ by it, he could have meant  _ anything  _ by it! He has never stepped over that line before and I desperately hope he does not retreat like usual. Ozpin has me under his thumb, I know that, but I too have power over him that I intend to use tomorrow night. I think to myself as I hear his cane click on the stone walkway to his office,  _ you may have won this battle but I will win the war.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting through the day is going to be hard, from telling Qrow to avoiding Oz to actually going on the date tonight. I'm not sure how this is going to work out, but I know it's going to be awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is no smut in this one, just a lot of fluff and sweetness, maybe some light suggestive content. The next chapter will be smut though. I think I just got carried away with this chapter and want to get it out so no one has to wait. 
> 
> Here is a link to the song I reference in this chapter. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcbQuohvdoM

  
  


_ His hands shift over my jaw and down to my back as he pulls me in tight against his hips, I shift against him with a small sound that eggs on the bite to my neck. “O-oz” I let out his name at the feeling. A mass of white hair puls back from my neck and in a flash, I am now looking at the face of my former teammate, Bartholomew Oobleck. _

_ “Why, what a preposterous notation my good friend” he practically screams in an over-eager voice and suddenly a coffee pot sprouts from the top of his head like a flower. God damn, why can’t I just have a normal dream!  _

I wake up like a shot, my face is flush from the realization that I have just had  _ another _ dream about Oz but as usual something from my subconscious came in and randomized the whole scenario. One time Ozpin’s head turned in to my sword but he still had lips, so fucking weird. I wash last night’s slightly stale water down my throat and take a beat to come to my senses. Last night when I got back Qrow was already passed out meaning I did not get to unleash my wild story, so it must be all pent up inside me, or some shit like that. I have to tell him.

Rolling out of bed I wander downstairs to Qrow and I’s shared kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. I had put a blanket on him last night, but at some point, my idiot roommate had kicked it off of himself in his sleep. I place a mug on the coffee table near his face then proceed to begin making breakfast.

After a few groans, I finally hear his gruff voice speak up, “Black ?” Qrow asks, reaching for the mug and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“As black as your hair, before you got old that is,” I retort and walk back over to him, plucking one of the many emerging white hairs that grow from the side of Qrow’s head. He flinches and takes a sip from his mug slowly as I laugh slightly.

“Yeah yeah, in the coming days I’m sure I will look like a bag of bones,” with a roll of his eyes he downs the rest of the coffee. “Where were you last night anyway? Normally you either join at the bar or are sulking over the old man in your room,” Qrow teases me and I sit down with him on the couch. I pass him a plate with some eggs and a bagel on it then proceed to take a sip of my own morning dose of caffeine. 

“You are gonna want to hear this…” I proceed to tell him the results of my late-night stroll, how Ozpin laid with me unprompted, how he asked me to join him for  _ dinner and detention _ , how he kissed me on the cheek along with my feelings around the matter. “And then just as it was getting good this fucker had the audacity to turn in to Oobleck and say some Oobleck kind of shit!” I finish the story and we both break out laughing.

“Please for the love of all that is holy, tell me you had a sex dream about professor jitters in Ozpin’s clothes !” Qrow wipes a tear from his eye as he laughs.

“No! Nononono. I woke up right away. Gah, thank fuck I did wake up or I would never be able to sleep agin,” a shiver runs down my spine and I shake it out as Qrow’s laughs start to calm down. ( it’s not that my old friend was unattractive per se, more so just that he is my dear friend and ya know,  _ Bartholomew Oobleck) _

“Do you think it's an actual date? After all that waiting he made you do,” Qrow spoke with a bit of resentment in his voice. He does trust and care for oz deeply but Qrow has always hated how I have been strung along.

“Well, to be fair I  _ have _ dated other people, it’s not like I have  _ been keeping myself pure for Ozpin _ or some shit like that,” I laugh and move my hand over my forehead in a ‘ _ woe is me’  _ pose causing him to laugh and roll his eyes. “I think it could be, a date that is, or maybe it’s nothing at all. I’m just scared of not being able to tell,” my voice gets a bit timider as I admit that.

“Don’t get too in your head about it Blue,” Qrow states in a rather comforting matter-of-fact way “You have always been friends first so even if it is  _ just dinner,  _ then it's dinner with an old friend that you enjoy talking with, either way, it’s a good time,”. For such an idiot of a person, he does know how to get me out of my anxious mindset. I give him a classic friendly side hug and mess up his already messy hair.

“Thanks, ya little bird boy,” I say while the ruffle turns into a nuggy and he pushes me off of him (it’s fun to act like kids every once and awhile). “Come on we have to get to work, put on fresh clothes and I’ll go warm up the car,” I take our plates to the kitchen and Qrow shambles to his room. Work today will probably be  _ maddeningly _ awkward, if only I could skip work like I used to skip school, sadly adulthood means accountability, which, in this case, means avoiding looking at Ozpin with stupid little heart eyes all day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am careful, well more careful than usual, to make sure Oz never notices me for the whole of the day. He does not dare come in while I am teaching but in between classes he walks the halls near my room trying to accidentally run into me, this never works though as I simply lock myself away to avoid him. When I catch a glimpse of Ozpin I can tell he is trying his hardest not to think into my actions too much but of course Oz would feel nervous after what had happened last night. My dear, he is pacing like a mad man, and biting the inside of his cheek but I just can't face him, not yet. 

When it comes lunchtime I try desperately to convince Qrow to bring me food but unsurprisingly his response is “ _ I would much rather watch you squirm around the cafeteria like a rat avoiding a cat, thank you very much _ ”, damn corvid. So I sneak into the dining hall that is filled to the brim with students, this could have provided the perfect cover had it not been for two of my former teammates. Peter Port’s (who had gone to the hunter’s academy far later in life than most) is the first voice hear, calling my name before a blur of green that smells thick with coffee grabs me and wooshes me away to the teacher’s table, luckily to the opposite end of where Ozpin sits. They begin talking my ear off about something that admittedly, would be very interesting to me normally but I simply can not focus on my dear friends at this moment. Pete lets out some deep hearty laugh as the hummingbird of a man seems to be zipping back and forth in order to catch my attention. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump slightly, looking to see Qrow.

“Oh Doctor, wait till you hear about the dream that Blue had last night,” he speaks with mischief in his voice. Natchurly, I elbow him in the side and whisper some expletives at my idiotic friend.

“Why Prossfer Blue do tell, dreams are an excellent way for us to find out more about the ways in which the Grimm affects us. Why just last night I-'' Bartholomew of course continues but I am just glad he did not press me on that dream. It’s embarrassing enough that a bit of red sturs to my cheeks. Just as Oobleck starts to get to the climax of whatever story he is telling I notice that Ozpin, as much as he is in conversation with Glynda (the last member of my old team) is looking directly at me.  _ Well fuck _ , he definitely heard what Qrow said about my dream and sees the red on my face, If I did not know better I would have thought I saw jealousy on his face. Still looking at me the headmaster excuses himself from his conversation, he is headed right for me. 

“Wow, awesome, great story Oly, loved it, do tell me more later, gotta blast” I speak very fast so the doctor doesn't have time to interrupt me as I gently tap his shoulder twice before taking off like a shot. I catch a glimpse of Qrow laughing at me as I run out the door and book it for the walls of Beacon. When I finally reach it after taking a convoluted route I take a deep breath and sit on the cement ledge overlooking the expanses of Vale trying to regain some composure. When my stomach grumbles I realize that I have completely failed in my attempt to get food. 

After sitting for a moment I finally feel my heart rate go back to normal, looking at the trees of forever fall sway always brings me peace. Just then I hear a rock shift to my right, reflexes kick in, I draw my weapon and point the hulking great sword to whoever was trying to sneak up on me.

“I am glad to see you are still as quick as ever dear (y/n),” Ozpin’s voice chimes without a shred of fear, despite that sharp blade by his throat. He is in his classic attire, with his cane in one hand the other bent behind his back. I like his hair today, it's still all messy but it looks more like a mistake than a choice, I like that more. “So are you going to continue to look me up and down or will you remove the sword from my neck,” Oz speaks with a playful tone and my brow furrows,  _ shit I did not realize I was checking him out. _ “I brought you this,” he pulls out a plate from behind his back with some food he knows I like. I accept the peace offering and withdraw my weapon to its holster. Ozpin has to look at me like that doesn’t he, as he passes me the plate, he looks me in the eye without fear or anxiety. I know he is anxious, (he has little tells that I have learned over the years) but you could never tell from his face, it is both infuriating and soothing. 

I sit back down to feel Ozpin sit beside me, a little farther away than last night, yeah he is definitely anxious. “How did you find me? I mean, I did a rather good job of not leaving tracks and I definitely lost you with the route I took,” I speak before shoving a sandwich down my pie hole, I can hear him chuckle.

“You have always been so good with fighting Grimm that you forget how to handle people sometimes,” Ozpin speaks with such ease like that statement was something obvious that anyone could see. So naturally, I elbow him lightly,  _ pompous ass _ , he just laughs again. “Ok ok, you always come here when you are anxious and don't know where else to go, it’s far enough away that you can’t hear anyone but not so far as to be dangerous. You came here after you got your first F on a test, when you lost that fight with Glynda, when I,” he hesitates as I look at him “When I told you that you were going to Heaven,”. Oz breaks a bit and looks down at his hands, I can't help it, I put my hand over his. 

“Well, when you are anxious you push up your glasses more often, you also bite the inside of your cheek when you think no one is looking but when it’s really bad your fingers trace over the swirling pattern on your cane” I speak softly as I watch his hands do what was just described but they stop as I point it out. Ozpin and I laugh a bit, maybe just out of pure awkwardness. “I guess we have been learning a lot from looking out for each other for so long,”

“I suppose that’s so,” Oz looks back up at me with a soft sweet smile. “On another note, I came up here to ask when was best for us to meet for dinner tonight, don't think I forgot” he speaks regaining his calm cool composer and I let out a laugh.

“Oh right we never agreed on a time did we, how is 6:30 for you?” I ask and rub the nape of my neck. I was so scared to talk to him for nothing, but can you blame me.

“Sounds perfect, I'll pick you up from your place then,” The man I have taken to slowly gets up off the edge of the wall so I turn my head up to look at him with wide eyes. Ozpin places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it lightly. “I promise, I'll be there, and I have something fun planned,” he speaks sweetly “But don't forget about your detention,''. The headmaster does not even react to the suggestiveness of that statement and the red growing on my cheeks. 

“Yeah yeah you idiot,” a bashful voice comes out unknowingly as I push at his leg. “See you then,” I say as he walks off with a kind wave. I collapse backwards when Ozpin is out of earshot and sigh deeply. With a swish of a wing, a blackbird lands next to me and coos. “Oh fuck off Qrow,”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking at myself in the memoir I run my hands down the fabric of my favourite pair of dark jeans, smoothing down the wrinkles before checking the time. Ozpin will be here pretty soon and I still can’t decide if I like what I’m wearing. He did not say if it was fancy or just a bar or something like that, so I went for something not too crazy just in case. Some dark wash jeans and a light blue flowy button-down, keeping it sleek and simple so it feels a bit more dressy. I’m not used to leaving the house without my weapon and usual dark blue leather garb, wearing a battle outfit every day really has made me forget how to dress myself. Maybe I can get away with a leather jacket, just as some form of security blanket. As I put on some silver accessories I hear a ring at the doorbell, walking down the stairs I see that Qrow as elected to open the door and is having a friendly conversation with, what I believe to be, my date. 

Oz is not in his usual 7 layer suit get up (one time I called him a seven-layer burrito and he got strangely offended, but it was funny, no regrets). He still has on slacks but they are a dark grey instead of black, I’ve always liked him best in dress pants anyway, it highlights just how long his legs are. I take notice of his olive-green turtleneck that hugs close to his body and is tucked into his belt, it looks so soft, kinda fuzzy, like, oohhh whats the word … Kashmir? I really want to touch it. That cross pendant that is normally attached to Ozpin’s scarf (he hates when I call it an ascot) is on a chain dangling around his neck. I really like those shoes too, the black leather dress shoes with the little holes and punch out designs, is that an oxford or brogues, the old man once explained the difference to me but I was not really listening. I just know he looks amazing and I can’t tare my eyes away. 

“Ya gonna keep oggeling this silver fox or are you gonna come downstairs Blue,” I snap out of my trance at the sound of Qrow's voice coming to the realization that they are both looking at me, Oz is smirking looking me up and down from my spot on the stairs. 

“Oh fuck off, don’t you have a nest to go build,” I scowl at my roommate and walk over to the shoe rack hearing Oz laugh lightly. He is dressed pretty fancily so I put on my nicest pair of shoes, I think I know where we are going. 

“Haha, very funny, we get it. I'm a bird,” Qrows sarcastic tone chimes in as he starts to push me out the door and towards Ozpin. “Have fun out there and if you are back before 8:00 I will be very disappointed, don’t do anything I would do and for fucks sake have some fun you two, if you even remember the meaning of the word Oz,” Qrow speaks rather fast in an attempt to distract from the fact he has and hand on either of our shoulders and has just shoved us out the door. With a slam, I am left on the front porch with Oz laughing at our shared friend’s antics.

“I’ll show him, I know plenty well how to have fun,” the headmaster speaks in his smooth voice with a deep-set smile that only adds to my laughter. 

“My dear, I’m afraid you would not know fun if it hit you in the face,” I break from my laughter to speak to see Oz step forward and playfully scowl down at me. I always forget how tall he is.

“Well what is that supposed to mean?” he speaks in a questioning tone as we begin to play this game together again. I take Ozpin’s arm and start off walking down the street with him, he leads the way to whatever preset destination he has chosen. 

“How do I put this,” my hand rests on my chin “you are not the most spontaneous man, that’s not a bad thing though! You are reliable and accountable but you have patterns, I can normally predict what you will do next,”  _ ‘except for last night’ _ my thoughts chime in.

“Oh yeah? What am I going to next if I’m so predictable,” Oz challenges me with a smirk, he’s such a little idiot sometimes. I look him right in the eye with a smile,

“You, my dearest Ozpin, are taking me to that fancy restaurant downtown because I always talk about how much I like their fancy fries because-” I start and am cut off by this sweetheart looking down to his feet and finishing my sentence.

“Because they put expensive mushrooms on potatoes and suddenly it’s fancy…”Oz speaks softly. It is so adorable that he remembers small stuff like that. I place and hand on his shoulder and rub it lightly (I was right his sweater is soo soft, I wanna rub my face on it) suddenly Ozpin looks down at me with resolve. “You want spontaneous I’ll give you spontaneous (y/n),” a smirk rises on his face and I feel my own go flush seeing his rise in confidence. The silver-haired man grabs my hand and we take off running in the opposite direction of the restaurant. I watch the way his hair moves in the wind and the way his feet kick up in the air while he runs. I can’t stop laughing, I had not expected him to do this, I have no clue what Oz is planning, maybe he is not planning at all. I guess tonight  _ will  _ be different. 

_______________________________________________________________________

You both slowdown when Oz notices a supermarket and an idea finally comes to fruition. You take notice that his hand is still in yours as you both catch your breath from all the running but what you don’t notice is how Ozpin can’t take his eyes off you. His mind is running a million miles a minute, he has no idea what he’s doing, he had no idea what he was doing last night either. Oz is just so tired of being scared all the time and when he looks at you, remembering how he pushed you away before he becomes infuriated with himself. Ozpin realizes every time you look him in the eye, it’s not that he is afraid of Salem finding out about you, he is afraid of you finding out about Salem. But what was the point of all this work he has put in over millennia if he can’t have one of the few true joys in life if he can’t have you. The only thing is Oz knows what he did, he does not deserve another chance, he is terrified that the moment he tells you he is ready for more you’ll leave. So he has decided that this night he will show you he can be different, he just did not expect that would take him to the local supermarket. 

“So then ?” you question with ease pulling him out of his trance. Ozpin smiles and opens the door for you, he can think later, tonight he will be a man of action.

“After you, my dear” the professor speaks in a smooth melty tone as you walk in the store with a small laugh. The two of you wander through the store, rarely stopping to think before reaching for whatever it was that seems appealing to eat. By the end of it, there was an odd charcuterie set up in the basket, with a baguette and some fancy cheeses along with fresh fruits, but also some trashy snackfood from when you were a kid. Lastly, you both reach for the same bottle of wine and end out breaking out laughing about how you were drawn to the cat on the label as he was. As you got to check out you can tell that Ozpin is hiding something from your sight as a surprise but you do not want to call him out on it, its far too sweet.

The pair of you take back off outside and Oz leads you down to the airship fairies that ship folks to over sections of Vale. He sets the stuff down with you on the seat and walks to the diver, whispering something to the driver your old friends passes him some lien. The diver takes off in the opposite direction of his regular route and Ozpin takes his seat beside you with a satisfied smirk. The conversation, as usual, is wonderful, recounting old stories you both can’t help but laugh wildly. At sone point when you are buckled over laughing your hand grabs his upper arm and his hand lands on your knee, while you are regaining your breath your head rests on his shoulder. When you both realize what position you ended up in a red rises in your cheeks and both pull away rather fast in an awake giggle. A bell sounds over the load speaker and you are saved from your own awkward tendencies.

“Now arriving at Forever Fall cliff, enjoy your trip” the piolet announces and your eyes go wide. Ozpin picks up the bags with a smile on his face happy to see he chose correctly. The doors open and you are reminded as to why you fight for vale in the first place, a cliff overlooking the red orangery forest expanse with the backdrop of a flawless sunset, and Oz looking out at it all.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Wow … this is so, wow,” I speak in pure amazement as I walk out of the ship that then takes off behind me. I have not been out on this cliff since I was shot off of it in my first year, I must have been too in my head that day to realize what a view I had. This scenery makes me feel like I’m in a painting, it’s only amplified by the sunset. 

“I thought you may like it up here since I always catch you watching the forset from afar,” Ozpin says in his regular serious voice and he pulls the blanket we got out of the shopping bag. I join my friend and help him spread it out across the cliff’s edge so we now have somewhere soft to sit. 

“Well you thought correctly, I am surprised you came up with it so quickly,” I say and take a seat on the blanket. “You must have dreamed of me up here with you, eating brie and fruit by the foot by twilight,” my hand gose to my forehead and lay back like a girl on the cover one of those old romance novels. When Oz chuckles at me I can tell I’ve made him blush without even looking, probably from the way I’ve arched my back. 

“Speaking of which, I’m starving,” Ozpin lowers himself on to the blanket as I sit back up and we dig in (luckily Oz has a knife on him, as every good hunter should). We have our fancy bread and cheese with a side on bear paws and fruit snacks al,l the while sharing in our regular antics. Though I notice that the headmaster is no longer backing away when I tease him, he is leaning in, this admittedly makes the back and forth a lot more fun. Whether it is the almost finished bottle of wine or Ozpin’s sweet words but by the time we are done eating my face feel flush. The light is almost gone from the sky by this point, it’s a true twilight with purples and pinks across the skyline, I watch it shift when I suddenly hear music startup. Looking over I see Ozpin, washing in the pink light and putting down the scroll in his hands. The song is soft but it has the kind of piano I know he likes, a man’s voice sings in such a sweet way I can’t help but fall backwards on to the blanket. I feel oz lay beside me, he is close like last night but I want him closer. I wrap my arm around his and intertwine our fingers as we watch the stars begin to peek out in anew night sky.

“ _ Today I meet a woman _

_ I don’t think you know _

_ She shows a smile, nobody’s ever shown _

_ She took off her clothes _

_ And her jacket I fold _

_ She told about somewhere, behind the rose _

_ It’s looking out the bed, she said seeing somebody’s clothes _

_ It’s knowing that tomorrow your not gonna wake up alone _

_ It’s the feeling of their legs upon my bones _

_ That’s the beauty behind the rose” _

The song gose on and I begin to feel Ozpins thumb slowly rub my hand from its intertwined state, god he is being so sweet, and so brave. It’s odd, I know, to see holding hands as brave but for him, I know something has always held him back from this. I look over to him during a piano solo and smile but he looks back a bit worried. 

“I have so much I need to tell you (y/n), I’m just so scared of ruining this lovely night,” Ozpin speaks in an almost whisper. I want to know what he has to say but he is right, we need to have a serious conversation about all this. But maybe we can put it off, just for a night.

“Then tell me tomorrow, it’s not like I’m going anywhere,” I reassure him and a half-smile lands on his face I’ve never seen before, most of the time when Oz smiles it is because I said something funny or sweet, right now he just looks so at peace, so comfortable. I wish I could take a photo of him right now. “I’ve got you Oz, always have always will,” I make sure to say this like the fact it is, so he knows I won’t take it back as I place my other hand on his chest (that sweater is so soft, oh my lords). 

“Thank you, my dear. Enough of this then, I do believe I promised you some fun,” a smile turns in to a smirk dangerously fast as Ozpin pulls me up of the ground with both hands, my jacket falls to the ground. He places my hand on his back before he lets go and puts his own hand on my waist, is Oz trying to dance with me! He must be as my right hand is still intertwined with his when he stretches out our arms. 

“Oz this is very sweet but, you know I don’t know how to dance,” I let out a laugh looking up at him. This is not the first time Oz has tried to dance with me, he offers to most times there is a school dance but I, very genuinely, am a clutz when it comes to that kind of thing. I would have made a fool of myself and the headmaster if I did dance in public.

“There is no one watching, and I’ll be leading you through the whole way. How can you learn if you never try,” Ozpin speaks in a mix of strength and sweetness that makes me melt. Still, the idea of making a fool of myself is sitting at the forefront of my mind when I look down at my feet with uncertainty on my face. I fell Oz’s hand move to my chin as he tilts it up to look at him in the eye. “I’ve got you (y/n), always have always will,” his eyes look like gold in this light and my heart beats like a bass drum, but I still laugh.

“Get your own pickup line old man,” I give in with a smile. I try not to look at my feet as we move in a square but I somehow keep almost falling, Oz does not mind and gently explains the steps. Just as I get the hang of it the voice of the lyrics sound back up agin. 

“ _ It’s walking down the street to your old home _

_ It’s the feeling of your feet on the familiar stone _

_ It’s all those little things they do _

_ That let you know _

_ That’s the beauty behind the rose _

_ And once you find it, you won’t let go _

_ You stay up so late, you fall asleep in your clothes _

_ You can’t take back a song, once it's been wrote _

_ But that’s the beauty behind the rose,”. _

At some point my head starts to rest on his chest, I finally got to rub my face on his sweater, totally worth stepping on his toes a few times though when he spun me I did enjoy it. I can feel the weight of his chin on the top of my head as the song slowly plays out and we are left in silence but he keeps us moving as if the song still plays.

“The song is over Ozy,” I speak in a small whisper, confused as to what he was doing. Despite this he pulls me closer, my heart picks up agin after just calming down. 

“Sshh if we pretend it’s not over I don’t have to let you go,” Ozpin’s low hushed voice sends vibrations threw my head as I am pressed against him. As his words click in my head I have to bit my lip to hold back a small laugh. It’s funny to me how this idiot can be the one that always runs but he still acts like I he the first one to think of holding each other to the wee hours. I pull my head back to look up at him but he still has his eyes closed, I move my hand from his back to his cheek. I think it’s finally clicking in my head, Oz is done running and I’m done holding back.

“You are an idiot professor Ozpin,” I look up to see his eyes open to my words “I wouldn’t let you let go of me if you tried,” my voice erks on a smirk from the man I’ve been pinning over for the longest time.

“Then maybe, if you are nice will hold you a bit closer,” Ozpin’s line is followed along with both of his arms wrapped around my waist. My arms pull around his neck as I get on the tops of my feet to reach the smirking face of Oz.

“You need to learn to stop talking and just kiss me,” I let out before pressing my lips to his. Shivers run down my spine as Oz kisses me back matching my pace perfectly, he lifts me up off the ground slightly so I won’t fall down off my tippy toes as he deepens the kiss. Ozpin takes his time before running his tongue along my lips asking form permission that I freely give, my body gets hot as my fingers run through silver hair. I’ve thought about what this would be like for so long but now it just feels like a dream. A small sound unwillingly comes from my mouth as OZ pulls away for breath, I had not realized how oxygen stared I was. 

“How was that for a non-spontaneous man?” the headmaster speaks with a self-satisfied grin. His eyes still look like gold but they are cover by those glasses, I can’t think enough to process what he just said. So instead I throw his glasses to the blanket and my thighs are grabbed, pulled up so I can wrap myself around him.

“I said stop talking and kiss me” I speak softly before Ozpin smirks and dose as he is told. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Smut!  
> There are a lot of emotions a lot of fun but also a lot of smut so be warned. I still try to keep it as gender-neutral as possible and I warn you when genitals start to show up. I try my best to make sure sex and kink are shows as healthy and communicative as possible because a conversion about sex before it is had is super important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, real life is crazy rn but I hope yall like it. please tell me if you do I love hearing from yall.

One night around midway though your time in Mistral you and Oz were on one of your late-night calls and he said something that chimes to your mind frequently. Not because it was sweet or rude but because it made heat run through your whole body. It was during a hot night in the midst of summer, a night of humid heat that you just can’t escape so in an attempt to not melt into a puddle you had stripped bare. Besides you were just on the phone it did not seem like a problem, and it’s not like it was in a sexy way at all. The fan was on but it barely made a difference as you laid on top of the blankets of your bed, the scroll on speaker beside your head. You had started on a rant about the heat when Ozpin said it.

“It’s just so damn hot Oz, no matter how many layers I take off I can’t escape the wet warm air,” you had said in a groan. Of course, you had not thought about what that would sound like, meaning it completely genuinely, but it’s not hard to see why Ozpin responded the way he did.

“I would ask you what you are wearing like one of those old scroll sex lines, but my guess is that you are completely nude. I would hate to hear you deny it, losing the picture in my imagination to reality would be too disappointing to bear,” Oz spoke in a slightly tired and deeply flirty tone that made it hard to tell if he was joking or not. You laughed it off anyway but the deep red on your face made your whole body burn.

“You know that for sexy talk I’d have to charge you ten lien a minute,” you played off him to try and defuse the situation, but Oz was always much braver over the phone.

“Be careful what you offer my dear professor Blue, I may just hold you to it,” Ozpin’s voice was huskier late at night, and Vale time is a few hours ahead of Mistral, so you tried to stalk up the suggestiveness to that. It didn’t help that much though, the idea that the headmaster was thinking of you in his intimate moments was already there and was not leaving anytime soon. That is when the dreams of Oz really started, the two of you in some sexual situation would never end in a satisfying way though. You could not think of how the situation would end so whether he knew it or not Ozpin had been teasing you for a very long time. 

As you hold the headmaster’s hand in the airship going back to Beacon, your mind traces over that memory due to the fact the two of you had just broken away your lips to get to a bedroom. It was hard to convince him of this, to be honest, both of you wanted nothing more than to take each other on that blanket but you knew it was a bad idea. This memory has been plaguing you for so long, you have always wondered if it was a joke or if we really meant it, now seemed like as good a time as any to ask. Though bringing it up feels strangely like confessing your sins.

____________________________________________________________________

My feet hit the ground with a thud and I look out at beacon academy covered in a veil of darkness but my eyes land on Ozpin smiling down at me. The ship behind us takes off as Oz pulls me up to him for a gentle quick kiss leaving me smiling, this feeling is still so new but it feels so natural. He walks with my hand in hand as we walk towards the school. That’s it, I need to ask about that night.

“Oz, do you remember um, when I was back working in Haven we were in one of our late-night calls on a really hot night and I was complaining about it when you-” god I feel so awkward bringing this up but I am saved by Ozpin’s interruption.

“And I pointed out how you were calling me while naked,” he speaks with a smirk seeing how red I am.

“Well, what stood out for me was that you both said that you liked to picture me naked and that you liked the idea of talking dirty with me. I could never tell if you were joking or not but the very idea of it made my body heat up,” though my face is clearly heating up as I say this. Ozpin stops talking as we reach the main doors and he puts a hand around my waist pulling me close to him.

“Are you asking if I think of you in my intimate moment, or telling me that you think of me in yours ?” His low confident voice is intoxicating but I don’t know how to respond to such a dirty question coming from him.

“Yes!” I blurt out looking up at my dear Ozpin as he laughs a bit then proceeds to quietly open the door for us both. Oh, come on you idiot that was not even close to smooth. 

“You know that’s not a very good answer professor Blue,” Ozpin speaks in his more professional voice and I quickly understand why. My senses kick in and I notice the group of kids that are sneaking around he must have seen them first. They have taken notice of us and watch the way we walk, probably just curious about why we are coming in so late, I can hear them whisper about how we are not in battle clothes. I almost forgot he was my boss there for a second, we can't get caught talking about such dirty things. Though as much as I am very nervous, there is nothing I am better at than teasing Ozy, it puts my heart at ease. 

“Well in that case you will have to ask more specific questions headmaster,” I speak in my most matter of fact tone, the same way I talk while I teach. Oz looks to me as he presses the elevator call button with his cane. “The right question can get you  _ anything _ you want” I speak, keeping a professional tone and purposely facing away from the watching eyes as I bit on my bottom lip while giving Ozpin a look of pure innocent lust with a bit lip that I know he’ll go mad for. The grip on his cane tightens as he looks away as to not lose control but I can tell by the red on his cheeks and the shift in his leg, Oz wants nothing more than to lose control. The elevator doors open and the both of us walk in rather composed.

“Ah, I see, well in that case professor,” Ozpin says, running his scroll across the console and the elevator door finally closes. Within a second, his cane is behind his back and my hands are pinned above my head as Oz leans close to my ear. “Tell me, what do you think about when you touch yourself ?” His voice is thick with lust and I am caught off guard. I had not expected Ozpin to be so dominating so quickly, guess this is what I get for teasing him for so long, not that I’m complaining. 

I feel him place kisses down my neck as I think of what to say Oz speaks up “Come on now, you said to be specific. Tell me how you dreamed of cumming” he speaks in that same voice and bits down on my neck causing me to moan slightly and melt.

“I-I have always had thi-this one fantasy of you that I a-always land on,” I have a hard time speaking as Oz is leaving a hickey on my pulse point. My face goes red just thinking about my dream but Oz makes me continue when he runs his fingers up my back. “The idea of you e-eating me out against your desk” I finally let out. I feel Oz smirk as he runs his tongue up my neck to my ear, making a shiver run through my whole body.

“How naughty, you must love the adrenalin that comes from the risk of almost getting caught, am I right” his word makes knots from in my stomach, all I can do is nod as embracement takes over. “Hmm good to know. I can make this fantasy of yours come true, but remember this is detention, after all, there may be some  _ punishment _ ” Ozpin speaks that last word in a whisper. 

“But of course headmaster,” I say with a small smirk enjoying this game a bit more. The door slides open to his office and he finally unpins my hands, though I do look them over to make sure there are no bruises. I am picked up so my arms wrap around his neck, we begin to kiss a lot more gently than I expected and he sits me down on top of his desk.

“(y/n) my dear, I just want to make sure you are alright with this, I know you have some kinky tendencies but I-” Ozpin speaks in his sweet tone looking me in the eye but I interrupt him with a small push.

“How did you find out about that anyway?” I let out a small laugh as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Well I-um, there are certain things you blush at, like, when we were on a mission and you saw me coiling rope while we were flirting like usual but it made you blush a lot more than usual. So I started to test things out. Saying little words in conversion to see how it made you act, like in a battle meeting saying something about domination, or say things about how I had you all tied up, the face you made when I called you  _ little one _ that one time made me nearly lose control,” Ozpin speaks with a little bit of guilt in his voice but I just smile up at him and begin to laugh. 

“So rather than just check the internet history on the school server, you slowly deduced what would turn me on in the event you got the chance to use that information,” I speak trying not to laugh and Oz looks down a little bit. I raise his chin up and to kiss his cheek “That is the most Ozpin thing I have ever heard, you are so adorable,”. He smiles down at me looking so content and happy just to have me there, I can’t believe this is finally happening. 

“So what I was trying to say is I want to make sure nothing I am doing makes you uncomfortable and I know you feel the same for me so we should have a safe word or something like that,” Ozpin speaks running and hand along my back.

“We should use the stoplight system, anytime either of us wants to check-in with the other we say stoplight or we can just say it ourselves, green means good keep going, yellow means slow down or take a breather and red means full stop, we shift into cuddles and whatever sort of care either of us may need.” I make sure to be as clear as possible as I speak. It's really nice that he is taking the time to do this, lords know a lot of people would just blow through it. It’s comforting, it shows this is more than a one-time thing to blow off steam.

“That sounds perfect, I simply adore how well versed you are in this,” Oz runs his hands through my hair and I feel like I may just purr.

“I have some experience in this realm. What about you headmaster, what are your experiences? I have always wondered if you knew your way around a body” I make sure to use a more lustful tone as I trace my fingertips lightly around his chest, prompting a smirk.

“My dear, I have been around for centuries, vanilla is a decadent flavour but it gets old after a while,” He leans down to my ear as my hands slip under the back of his shirt. “At a certain point you learn to spice things up little one,” Ozpin speaks in a low smooth voice. He leans me back against the desk and our lips crash together in a slow but desperate kiss, for a moment thoughts of what would happen tomorrow chime in, but they melt away at the feeling of Ozpin’s hand against my cheek, right now. Tomorrow can wait. 

___________________________________________________________________________

_ ** from here the character as female genitals but I still avoid talking about the chest, it’s super hard to do smut with no genitals but I will try not to use a lot of gendered language** _

You end up losing track of how long you have been making out but as it further heats up Ozpin has to pull back for air. He looks down at your messy hair and pumped lips with a smirk and pushes whatever was left on his desk to the floor so you can sprawl outcross it. Kissing down your neck he pulls off everything you have on top in a rush and throws them to the side so he can look over you. 

“Gods I have been waiting so long to see you like this,” Oz speaks in a low sweet voice before kissing down your navel to your jeans. Your hands reach down to his fluffy hair but he pins them to your sides. “Now, now little one I told you this would be punishment, you better keep your hands above your head,” his voice is darker and you feel the heat between your legs grow. Doing as you are told your hands go above your head as Ozpin pulls off your shoes and pants with ease before kissing up your leg to the hem of your underwear. He looks you right in the eye as he pulls your underwear down with his teeth only adding to the desperate feeling.

“Please just touch me already,” you speak breathy, almost begging. The smirk on Oz’s face stays as he kisses and bits up your thigh. 

“Why would I do that when it’s so much fun to watch you get more and more wet in anticipation,” Ozpin blows on your clit and runs his fingers down your sides just to watch you squirm, it takes everything in you to not grab his hair and pull him towards you at this moment. “But you are being so good, little one, I’ll give you a reward,” he licks up you and flicks your clit causing you to moan out and bite down hard on your lip. Oz sucks on the bud of nerves and your legs start to twitch involuntarily so he grips your thighs and pushes them up to leave you open and vulnerable to his pleasure.

It’s not long before a knot starts to form in your stomach and you forget yourself to the pleaser, your hands reach into his hair to pull him closer, he does not like that. Ozpin bites on your clit and pulls back while still pushing your legs apart leaving you whining and shifting your hips for contact. Ozpin looks down at you, his eyes darker than usual.

“I told you to keep your hands above your head, now you don’t get to cum till you're told,” he speaks with a strong tone looking you in the eye making you go weak in the knees.

“Yes, headmaster,” you say, playing into his game biting your lip and giving him the same lustful look as in the elevator. You can tell he is having a hard time holding back as he lets out a low grumble under his breath. Ozpin goes back to your clit being far rougher now than before as one of his fingers enters you causing you to moan as he continues. Oz adds another finger after a little while making your hips rise to meet him as you let out whatever expletive comes to mind. The pressure begins to build again and when he starts to nip at you it only adds to that feeling.

“Mmm Oz I’m c-close,” you manage to let in a desperate tone. He continues to press his fingers into you as he lifts up his eyes to look at yours.

“Not yet little one,” he speaks low, sending vibrations through you. He slows down just as it seems like you may be going over the edge, keeping you from your peak, leaving you a moaning mess beneath him. He keeps up this treatment, bringing you to the edge and then pulling away just when you may finally get to cum from all the pleasure. As Ozpin is bringing you up to another peak you can't help move your hips towards him to get more friction, this time he does not slow down. “Hold it,” he commands so you lose all your willpower to hold back but it’s too hard. “Hold it!” Ozpin speaks again as your walls tighten around his figures trying desperately not to lose control. He takes a moment to look you up and down, committing the lewd look on your face to memory before he says “Now, cum for me,”. Your body convulses slight and your back arches and your toes curl placing you in the pure ecstasy you have been craving, your hands gripping the sides of his desk as to not have them fly into Ozpin's hair, he takes pleasure in watching your face as he rides out your orgasm and you yell out his name. 

You start to come back to your senses Oz wraps his arms around the small of your back to pick you up so you help him out but putting your hands around his neck and legs around his waist. You can’t get the damn turtle neck off while he is holding you so you just pull down the collar in order to kiss down his neck to find his pulse point and start to leave a hickey. As you do this you hear a soft moan from Ozpin.

“You mmmake it very hard to not just fuck you against a wall when you d-do things like that,” his voice is a bit shaky as he grabs his scroll with one hand and gose to a wall that you thought was just that, a wall. But as he runs his scroll across a dent it opens up to reveal a hall to Ozpin's quarters.

“I mean I would not mind that,” you say as you lean back from his neck with a smirk. Oz walks through the hall and down the stairs with a tight grip on you.

“Don’t tempt me, I’m taking you to bed, at least this time” he speaks with the low tone and ease that made you so attracted to him in the first place. The two of you come to a door and he pushes it open to reveal his bedroom. You suppose he had this secret entrance made for when he wanted to go right to bed and not through the campus to get to bed. You don’t really have time to process what is in the room as you are tossed onto cool navy sheets and let out a laugh.

“Can you please get your clothes off Oz, it’s simply not fair that I am fully naked and you don’t even have your shoes off,” you say getting on to your knees with a bit of a pout making the headmaster snicker and pull off his dark leather shoes. Grabbing the hem Ozpin pulls off his sweater but leaves on the necklace with his cross pendant on it. Looking up at him you bite your lip this time openly checking him out, no need to hide it. He is not jacked per se but he is muscular and well defined, he often called himself lanky but there was something beautiful about his tall slim frame and the way his dress pants cling to him tightly especially at the crotch.

“You sure do enjoy taking in the view little one,” Oz speaks with a small chuckle as he crawls over you and plants his arms on either side of you making you fall back against the bed.

“Can you blame me when you are such a lovely view Ozpin,” you smirk and your hands go to his belt. He reaches down and unbuckles it before pulling it off the belt. Oz folds the belt in half pushing it together and then snaps it back quickly making a loud cracking noise.

“If you had been bad I may have had your hands bound with this, but since you were good I’ll let you dig your nails into my back tonight” he speaks low in your ear and tosses the belt to the side. When he talks like that you just melt and Ozpin can tell, he loves watching you become more and more desperate for his touch, but he can only take so much more of this.

Your hands reach down and pull down his pants but you can only get the pants halfway down so you flip Oz over to get them off and to the side. His eyes go wide as he sees you give him a taste of his own medicine when you pull down his boxers with your teeth. You push your luck by kissing up his thigh to see how hard you could make him but Ozpin has had enough and pulls you up to his face. 

“As fun as it is to watch you tease I think it's time for the main event,” he speaks with ease before pinning you under him and kissing down your neck. Oz grabs a condom from his bedside table and rolls it on before lining himself up with your entrance. “Stoplight,” he speaks gently, remembering to check-in.

You can’t help but smile a bit “Green Ozy”. There is something poetic about the fact that green means yes when it is also the colour of his aura, green means good, it means go, it means him. Oz slowly presses in taking the time to make sure you don’t experience too much pain he bites down hard on his lip from the pleasure. Your hands reach to his hair and pull him down into a deep passionate kiss, taking the time to just enjoy this moment with him till the pain fades.

“I’m ready,” you speak softly pulling away from the sweet white-haired man. Ozpin starts to press into you and pull out slowly getting used to the tightness making him groan and press back in. Your moans turn to pleasure as Oz continues to move, your fingers run through his hair which makes him moan softly in your ear. He is still being gentle, seeming a bit scared to break you in some way. But you want more, need more so you let out “Please Ozpin, harder,” your moan reaches his ear. He smirks at your sentiment and pushes in hard and fast hitting deep inside you, staying there making you gasp his name.

“Tell me more about how you would like to be fucked,” Ozpin's voice is rich as he whispers this and then nips down your neck, the very command of it makes you lose yourself. 

“O-Oz, I want to be fucked in a way I’ll never forget, not j-just till after the bruises fade but for years to come, I want to remember how th-this feels”, you speak looking him in the eyes and the headmaster’s eyes go wide as he lets a smile hit his face.

“I hope I can meet your expectations,” he laughs a little bit and you take the opportunity to flip him over and press down keeping his shaft inside you.

“I have a feeling you will,” you smirk a bit and he lets out a low chuck as his hand reaches down to your hips. As you start to move up and down with your legs on either side of his hips Ozpin pushes you along making it easier to become washed in pleasure again. Moans start to spill out of you both as your hips press together in a steady rhythm when your hands trace down his chest Oz digs his fingers into your ass with a low deep moan. The little bit of pain mixed with pleasure makes your eyes roll back, seeing that face Ozpin bucks his hips into you finding a spot that makes your back arch.

“Mmm fuck! Oz” you yell out and lower yourself on that spot over and over again, the knot in your stomach feels like it may already come undone. 

“That’s it little one, yell out my name when you cum mm,” he moans before slapping your ass lightly while you ride him. Your pace starts to become sloppy and move faster as you feel yourself reach the edge so Oz moves your hips harder against him. With one hard buck of his hips into your own, you fall over that edge.

“Ozpin! Yes!” your voice lets out as Oz moves you to ride out your orgasm while your toes curl and eyes roll back from the release. You hear him moan but you can tell he’s not done yet as shown by the fact that as you start to come back to yourself, Ozpin flips you around and pins you to the bed.

“I want to see you do that one more time tonight (y/n), there is nothing more pleasing than seeing you lose control of your moans when you yell my name,” his voice is dark and wrapped in sex as he moves slowly, teasingly, in and out of you.

“Mm i-it's true, I have not been a-able to leave claw marks on your b-back yet,” you try as sass back still unable to stop letting your small moans as gasps that make Oz smirk. Your legs wrap around him, egging him on to keep moving, after all, you know he wants to cum too. 

Ozpin continues to tease for a bit but suddenly he roughly pushes into you and slowly pulls out to hear you moan out. Your arms go to wrap around his neck but before they can he hit deep inside of you again and your hands end up in his white hair, pulling it as he pulls out making Oz let out a low groan. He keeps on trying to control himself to please you as much as possible, you can tell that much, but he is having a hard time doing so.

“Stop c-controlling yourself Ozpin, let go and fuck me,” you whisper in his ear softly and feel his body tense.

“Alright, but stop me if I’m being too rough,” He responds, as sweet as ever, before sitting up slightly to get a better angle. Your hands are wrapped around him so as he sits up you are pulled off the bed slightly, and this a good thing you have a grip on him as he rams into you with the same roughness as before but now much faster. 

“Mhm Fuck! Yes!” you yell out feeling him press into you over and over again as Ozpin losses himself to the moment. One of his arms wrap around your back and the other slides between you to your clit.

“How I love your screams of pleasure,” he speaks in your ear as he starts to rub you and bite at your neck. Your back arches as you let out another scream, feeling all the more sensitive after just cumming your body losing track of itself in all this pleasure. Just as was his goal, your fingertips scrape down Ozpin's back making him gasp and moan in pleasure as you leave marks on one another. You are moving together perfectly when you notice a faint green glow coming off of Oz and realize your blue aura had kicked in as well. Somehow your bodies thought you were fighting in this moment of passion, yet it still felt right, being able to see his soul and him yours, a perfect reflection. 

You can tell Ozpin is close as he starts to get slower but pushes harder into you but he is clearly holding on, trying to bring you over the edge as well. His fingers on your clit speed up, making your walls tighten around him as he hits at that sweet spot deep inside of you again. The familiar knot lets go as you yell out once more.

“Oh Gods yes Ozpin,” you release feeling your back arch and mouth open in ecstasy. The headmaster feels you reach this peak and releases himself, his hips jerking into you as he moans your name out loud into the night. The both of you take a moment to breathe before Oz puts you down on to the bed and lays beside you. The glow on your bodies slowly fades as you wrap around his chest and lay your head on him, Ozpin lovingly expects and puts his arms around you in return.

For a moment you don’t have to say anything, you just hold each other smiling, breathing, being together. Ozpin's thumbs gently move arccos your back and after a few minutes, he is the first to speak up. “Do you need anything, a snack, some water ?” he asks softly. 

“Some water would be good,” your response is equally as quiet. Oz reaches over and it turns out he has a water bottle beside his bed. He passes it to you and as you drink he asks a question that is clearly pressing on his mind.

“Will, you, um, will you stay here tonight?” Ozpin almost seems scared, you try not to but you can’t help but giggle.

“If you want me here then I’ll be here Ozy,” you kiss his cheek and he seems very relieved. “Now let’s change the sheets and go to sleep, you tired me right out” Oz blushes and nods in response, you can’t help but smile at the oddness of this man.

So you do just that, very quickly cleaning up to back into bed, it is not long before you are wrapped around his back like a koala on a tree branch. As you start to doze off you hear Oz speak but can’t quite make it out so you ask him to stay it again.

“Tomorrow will be difficult,” he says, not able to look at you. You shake your head and kiss his shoulder (the most readily available part of him). 

“Tomorrow is always difficult and then it’s over,” Ozpin rolls over to face you as you speak. “and then the next tomorrow happens and the next one,” you place your hand on his cheek “but tomorrows are a little less difficult when we are together, so I know it will be ok,” you speak sweetly.

“I’m the old man so when did you become the wise one,” Ozpin speaks with a comforting smile and pulls you in close. 

“When you started needing me,” you speak sweetly before kissing his cheek and closing your eyes. 

“And oh how I need you,” he smiles and closes his eyes as well, after catching one last glimpse of you. “Sleep well my sweet,”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
